brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Internet/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim plays a game on his computer. He's wearing a headset and talking to another player. TIM: Okay; when I go through those doors, you cover me. Tim hears a loud beep and takes off his headset and rubs his ear. TIM: Ow! Moby wearing a headset appears next to Tim. Moby holds up a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how does the Internet work? From Milt92. The Internet is actually a network of millions of computers. A network consists of two or more computers linked up so they can communicate with each other. An animation shows two computer users communicating with each other through their networked computers. TIM: It's hard to pin down the exact date of when the Internet was born because different people were working on similar ideas at around the same time, but most people think that what really got it started was the creation of something called DARPA. That's the research organization for the Department of Defense. An animation shows people working at DARPA. Some of them are wearing military uniforms. TIM: In the late 1960ss, scientists there created the ARPANET, which allowed computers at four different California universities to share information with each other. An animation shows four networked computers communicating. TIM: The network grew and grew throughout the 1970s, eventually becoming a big part of the early Internet in the 1980s. When your computer connects to the Internet, it becomes a part of the largest network on Earth. Moby connects to the Internet on his computer. The view expands and shows Moby is one of many computers connected to a network on a world map. An arrow points to Moby and is labeled "You are here." TIM: Every computer on the Internet is either a client or a server. Servers provide a service to other computers, like selling books or giving weather forecasts. Side by side images show a stack of books and a weather map. TIM: The computer that houses BrainPOP is a server. An animation shows the BrainPOP server. TIM: The computer you are using to watch me right now is a client. It provides a way for you to access a server. Tim appears on a tablet screen. A dotted red line connects the tablet to the BrainPOP server. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, some computers can be clients and servers at the same time, but let's not get too complicated. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, your computer at home doesn't communicate directly with a server. An "X" is placed over the dotted line connecting the tablet to the BrainPOP server. TIM: Client computers actually don't know how to find a website on their own. There are lots of computers in between the two that relay requests. Relay computers appear between the tablet and the BrainPOP server. The dotted line connects the tablet and computers to the BrainPOP server. TIM: Here's what actually happens when you access BrainPOP from a home computer. The first thing you do is type in the URL into your browser's address bar. Moby types the BrainPOP URL into the address bar on his computer. TIM: URL stands for "uniform resource locator." Every single Web page you see on the Internet has its own unique URL. URLs for six websites appear. TIM: When you hit the enter key, you are telling your ISP that you want to see the BrainPOP homepage. Moby hits the enter key after entering the BrainPOP URL. MOBY: Beep. TIM: ISP stands for "Internet service provider." Your ISP is a server that lets you access the Internet. Most of them charge you a monthly fee for this service. Your ISP will send your BrainPOP request to its domain name server, or DNS. Moby is shown connecting his computer to his ISP server and the ISP server connecting to the DNS. TIM: The DNS is like a phone book for computers. The DNS looks up www.brainPOP.com and finds its IP address. An animation shows the DNS finding BrainPOP dot com's IP address in a list of domain names and matching IP addresses. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I know, DNS, IP, ISP, it's a lot of letters to remember. Most of the words behind those letters are pretty self-explanatory, though. The abbreviations Tim mentions appear, and then the words they abbreviate. TIM: An IP address is just that, an address where BrainPOP is located on the Internet. IP stands for "Internet protocol," which is the set of rules computers use to communicate with each other. An animation shows the BrainPOP server connected with other interconnected servers on a world map. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, just like your home address, only instead of street names and cities, an IP address looks something like this. MOBY: Beep. The IP address 65.17.234.90. TIM: Yeah, it may look like total nonsense to us, but those numbers tell your ISP exactly where BrainPOP's server is located. Once that's done, your request is routed to your ISP's backbone. That's the high-speed line that connects all the computers in your ISP's network. The backbone is shown next to Moby's ISP server. TIM: Your request bounces from network to network until it reaches us. An animation shows the request going through the networks and servers and reaching BrainPOP's server. Arrows show and label Moby and BrainPOP's locations. TIM: When BrainPOP's server receives your request to see the homepage, it sends the information back to you along a similar route. The animation shows BrainPOP's information going to Moby's server, and Moby's server sending it to Moby's computer. TIM: And the amazing thing is all this happens in a fraction of a second. Well, uh, usually it does. Moby is waiting for information to load on his computer. TIM: There's probably something wrong with your ISP. The webpage loads very slowly. TIM: Seriously, it's not our fault. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts